


Miraculous

by lost2bfound



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Families of Choice, Gen, Protective Scotty, Star Trek Beyond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost2bfound/pseuds/lost2bfound
Summary: Scotty watches Jaylah as she looks out the ship's window at Altamid.





	

Scotty watches Jaylah as she looks out the ship’s window at Altamid.

Her normally steely eyes go wide and her defenses fall. Her disbelief that she’s finally done it, that she’s finally escaped, softens her features and makes her look younger than the hardened warrior role she plays. 

Her eyes close and her body slumps back into her seat. She looks unbelievably young in her vulnerability. It makes Scotty's protective instincts rear up. It makes him want to give her more. It makes him want to give her the life she deserves. The life she should have had.

Scotty could just imagine the types of worries and fears that she was leaving behind as that damn planet receded and disappeared into the black. Regardless of what they might be coming up against, at least she was safe in the knowledge that she’d escaped that planet with its nightmarish bastards that had taken down the Enterprise. 

This is the most emotion he’s seen her display since he’d stumbled across her and she’d—more or less—saved his arse. They’d only been down on that planet for 2 days and it’d been complete hell. He couldn’t image what was going through Jaylah’s mind. She’d been down there a hell of a lot longer and lost a hell of a lot more.

Scotty likes to imagine that he can feel her relief from where he’s sitting a couple of seats down, even if it is more likely his own. 

The Captain—that good looking bastard—and Mr. Sulu—that bad ass fencer—have pulled of nothing short of a miracle. They had to have the luckiest crew in the entire galaxy. 

Scotty’s thankful that they’ve got to share their miracle with Jaylah. No one was more deserving of this miracle than her.

They’d made her “house” fly in fulfillment of Scotty’s end of the bargain with Jaylah. They had finally given this girl the freedom she’d deserved and the escape she’d dreamt of. This realization inspired another type of relief in Scotty that made their joint escape that much sweeter and more miraculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this story into a series written from Jaylah's POV about how she adapts to life off of Altamid and life with the crew of the Enterprise as family. 
> 
> Leave a kudus or a comment if you'd be interesting in reading a continuation!!


End file.
